Robot Wars
Robot Wars was a British television game show which was broadcast from 1998 until 2004. It was based on a US-based robot combat competition which ran from 1994 until 1997. The show ran for nine series, which included seven main series and two series of Robot Wars Extreme. The show was originally broadcast on BBC Two on Friday evenings for the first four series, moving to BBC Choice for the fifth and sixth series and both series of Extreme, with all four series being repeated on BBC Two shortly after the original broadcast. For the seventh series, the show moved to Five and was broadcast on Sunday evenings. Origins The Robot Wars television show was based on a US-based robot combat competition which ran from 1994 until 1997. This competition was created by Marc Thorpe, a designer working for the LucasToys division of Lucasfilm. The first competition was held in 1994 at the Fort Mason Center in San Francisco and three further competitions took place between 1995 and 1997. Approximately one month prior to the first event, Thorpe formed a partnership with New York based record company Profile Records, who provided additional funding for the competiton. In 1995, Profile Records partnered with production company Mentorn to produce and televise a Robot Wars event in the UK. Mentorn acquired the worldwide television rights from Profile later that year, and Tom Gutteridge and Steve Carsey created the television format from the original Robot Wars concept. Mentorn used Thorpe as a Consultant on the show and the first series of Robot Wars in the UK was broadcast over six weeks in February and March 1998. It was an immediate hit, with more than 2 million viewers, and a further 27 episodes were commissioned by the BBC that year. 155 episodes were produced in total, and the show was seen in 26 countries. Two series were produced in the US for the TNN network, and a version was also shown on Nickelodeon. Series were also produced for distribution in many European countries. All were produced in London by Mentorn, and executive produced by Tom Gutteridge and Steve Carsey. Presenters The first series was hosted by Jeremy Clarkson and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Clarkson left the show after the first series and was replaced with Craig Charles, who presented the show until it ended in 2004. The role of Clarkon and Charles was to present each part of the show, announce the winners of each battle and talk to the winning team after their victory. Forrester's role was as the pit reporter who would speak to contestants about their robots before and after battles. In the fourth series and the first Robot Wars Extreme, Julia Reed took over the job as pit reporter as Forrester was pregnant. Forrester returned for the fifth and sixth series and the second Robot Wars Extreme. When the show moved to Five for the seventh series, Jayne Middlemiss took over the role. Jonathan Pearce provided the commentary throughout the series. Format The format for the first two series of the show consisted of six robots in each heat competing in a series of three challenges - the Gauntlet, the Trial and the Arena. :*'The Gauntlet' was an obstacle filled maze defended by house robots. Competitor robots had to make their way as far down the course as possible in the time allowed. The robot covering the least ground was eliminated, leaving five robots to continue. :*'The Trial' varied from heat to heat with games like, 'Sumo', 'British Bulldog', 'Stock Car', 'Labyrinth', 'Snooker', and 'Football'. The Second Wars added 'Skittles', 'Tug of War', 'King of the Castle', 'Joust', and 'Pinball'. Each trial had a specific goal and the worst performing robot was eliminated, leaving four robots to continue. :*'The Arena' was the point at which the robots finally entered the arena to do combat. The four remaining robots paired off and fought head-to head in the enclosed arena patrolled by the house robots. The two victorious robots then fought for the heat championship. The winner of each heat then went through to the grand final. In the First Wars, the six heat champions met in a single battle to determine the champion of the series. The Second Wars had two semi-final shows, each with six heat finalists reprising the Gauntlet and the Trial, followed by arena combat. The two winners from each semi-final went through to the Grand Final, where the four remaining robots paired off in two eliminator rounds and the two winners met for a final battle to determine the series champion. From the Third Wars onwards, the Gauntlet and Trial were scrapped and the championship took the form of a straight knockout tournament with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. In each arena battle, there were many ways in which a robot could lose: :*A robot immobile for 30 seconds would be counted out and turned over to the house robots for further punishment. Beginning with the Fifth Wars, the Refbot counted down the final 10 seconds. :*A robot flipped out over the arena railing into the space between the arena and the enclosure box was eliminated. :*A robot that fell or was pushed into the open 'Pit of Oblivion' was instantly eliminated. :*If none of the above conditions were satisfied, a panel of three judges scored the competitors on style, control, damage and aggression, with damage taking presidence in the event that the scores were tied. Judges Whenever a battle ended with no clear winner, a panel of three judges would decide on the outcome by scoring each competititor on style, control, damage and aggression. The original judges for the first two series were Eric Dickinson (the only British veteran of the original US competition), Professor Noel Sharkey (Head of Robotics at Sheffield University) and Adam Harper (then holder of the land speed record for electronic vehicles). In Series 3, Dickinson was replaced by Professor Martin Smith (head of the UK Cybernautics Society). Series 4 saw Adam Harper replaced by Dr Myra Wilson (Head of Computer Science at the University of Wales, Aberystwyth). In Series 5, she was replaced by Mat Irvine (BBC Technical Consultant and Visual Effects Designer), who remained in the role until the end of the show's run, alongside Sharkey and Smith. International versions In addition to the UK series of Robot Wars, other versions were produced for television networks around the world, featuring competitors from other countries. A US version of the show called Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors was produced for the TNN network, and ran for two seasons, with an additional series aired on the children's channel, Nickelodeon. There were also two series of Dutch Robot Wars produced for the BNN network in the Netherlands, and one series of German Robot Wars produced for RTL II in Germany. All international versions of the show were produced in the main Robot Wars television studio in London and the battles took place in the main Robot Wars Arena and featured the UK's House Robots. Broadcast Dates These are the original broadcast dates for the seven main series and two series of Extreme. For the series that were originally broadcast on BBC Choice, the dates for the repeat broadcasts on BBC Two are also listed. Champions UK Champions These are the Champions and Grand Finalists of the seven main series of Robot Wars. For more information on each series, see the individual articles linked below. World Champions These are the Champions, Finalists and Semi-Finalists of the three Robot Wars World Championships. For more information on each series, see the individual articles linked below. Category:UK Series